


Snapshots

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Not Fic, So not fic it's actually art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: A picture is worth more than a thousand words, they say. Here are a couple of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Christmas Party in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415482) by [alunsina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina), [slashedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver). 



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is supposed to be anonymous, I guess the little humanoid figures give me away. 
> 
> It was made with lots of love, that I can assure you ♥
> 
> (Let's play a game. Without reading the fic again, can anyone tell what shape is each of them? :D)
> 
> Thank you for everything ♥ (and merry Christmas!)


End file.
